forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebek
| status = | primordial = | pantheon = Mulhorandi pantheon | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = Lawful evil | symbol5e = Crocodile head with horns and plumes | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Water, crocodiles | domains5e = Nature, Tempest | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Charm animals and plants Destructive wrath | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Archfey | alignment4e = Evil | symbol4e = Crocodile head surmounted by a horned, plumed headdress. | dominion4e = Adder Swamp | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Wetlands | domains4e = | worshipers4e = Werecrocodiles | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Neutral evil | symbol3e = Crocodile head surmounted by a horned, plumed headdress. | homeplane3e = Heliopolis | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Crocodiles, rivers, river hazards, werecrocodiles, wetlands | domains3e = Animal, Evil, Gluttony, Scalykind, Water | worshipers3e = Druids, inhabitants of crocodile-infested areas, rangers, Werecrocodiles | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "The Sorrowful Spear" (longspear, shortspear, or halfspear) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demigod | alignment2e = Neutral evil | symbol2e = Crocodile head surmounted by a horned, plumed headdress. | homeplane2e = Prime Material Plane | realm2e = Old Empires | serves2e = Horus-Re | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Crocodiles, rivers, river hazards, werecrocodiles, wetlands | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Humans, werecrocodiles | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Sebek ( ) was a jealous, vain, and evil member of the Mulhorandi pantheon. Known as Sebethant in Thay and as Sebakar ( ) in Unther and Chessenta, he delighted in devouring humans. History Sebek was the son of an ancient manifestation of the Mulhorandi god Set and a bestial archfey of the Feywild known as Mornach. Prior to the Time of Troubles, the largest sect of Sebek's worshipers were expelled from Mulhorand by the Brotherhood of Those Who Smile in the Face of Death. They resettled in Chessenta. In the late years of the 15th century DR, some rumors said that Sebek was living in the Adder Swamp. Relationships Sebek was an outcast in the eyes of the rest of the Mulhorandi pantheon, though he was known for occasionally being ally of his father, Set. Sebek often had conflicts with Malar, who disliked the Mulhorandi deity for possessing a portion of his portfolio of lycanthropes. Avatar , Nephthys, Osiris, Set, Sebek. ]] Sebek usually appeared in one of two forms. The first, known as the "Lord of Crocodiles", was that of a Mulan man possessing the head of a crocodile. This form typically wears a horned and plumed headdress. The second form, known as the "Smiling Death", was that of a giant crocodile. Powers and abilities Sebek was able to summon and control crocodiles at will, and has been known to swallow boats and living creatures whole. Other manifestations Before the Spellplague, Sebek rarely manifested in the material world, usually sending his avatar to hunt. ; Smile of the crocodile :The appearance of a giant crocodile's smile was as both, as sign favor and disfavor. Church of Sebek of Sebek. ]] All clergy of the church of Sebek were werecrocodiles, usually of Mulan descent. Priests of Sebek spend much of their time planning methods of seizing power in their surrounding regions. The city of Sekras housed a temple that served as the center of the church of Sebek, known as the River's Maw. Upon the city's destruction, the clergy relocated to the Adder Swamp of Chessenta. No temples dedicated to the "Smiling Death" were known to exist as of 1358 DR. Worshipers Worship of Sebek was rare, and even considered anathema in some places, such as Chessenta, though he was often well respected in communities near large populations of crocodiles. Priests of Sebek wore linen skirts and collars, and shaved their heads. They favored no ornamentation in crocodile form. When preparing for combat, the clergy of Sebek favored light armor and simple weapons. Clerics of Sebek prayed for spells at dusk. Affiliated orders All werecrocodiles followed Sebek, though no organizations were known to be sponsored by the church. Celebrations and festivals Monthly offerings of meat were dedicated to Sebek in order to ward off crocodile attacks. Priests of Sebek had to kill a sentient creature monthly, as well as create at least one new werecrocodile from among the humans living in Mulhorand each year. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Demipowers Category:Neutral evil deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Scalykind domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Archfey Category:Gluttony domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Old Empires Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane Category:Inhabitants of Heliopolis Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes